


The Demon Situation

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Hester's demon is a bit out of control and Anadil gets the rare opportunity to mess with Hester.





	The Demon Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff fic, not set at any time really. kind of like Lesso's alive but also Nevers can be together... so a mix of 3 and 4? Idk I just needed Lesso to make it work so pretend.
> 
> Also, it might appear a bit kinky, but it really isn't.

"How about you and me go out for some gruel sometime?" asked Vex, who had been flirting with Anadil for the past few days.

He reached his hand out to touch Anadil's and-

Hester's demon flew off her neck and leapt at Vex.

As her demon flew through the air, the door opened and Professor Manley walked in.

Anadil's eyes widened and she grabbed Hester's demon midair, shoving it into her lap before the teacher could see it.

Anadil prepared for the demon to scratch her (as it was as adverse to physical contact as Hester herself was), but it didn't.

Anadil looked at her lap and saw the demon just lay down, setting its head on her knee and letting out a sound that resembled... purring.

Hester stared in shock, having been ready to actually defend Anadil from the demon, and didn't notice Vex slink off.

Hester blushed as her demon actually curled up in a little ball, putting its head down.

Anadil, who still had a hand on said demon, glanced over at Hester.

Hester tried to call her demon back, but it seemed quite content where it was, still making that almost-purring sound that Hester had never heard it make before.

Hester tried to ignore them.

Anadil kept looking from her to the demon and then back again.

Hester's finger glowed bright red and she tried again to call the demon back to her neck.

It didn't work.

Anadil realized what was happening from Hester frustrated expression and aggressive jabs with her glowing finger. She looked down at the demon.

Why isn't it going back? thought both Hester and Anadil.

Anadil found herself idly petting the demon like she did her rats.

Hester suddenly jerked, her hand going to her neck.

Anadil frowned in confusion and looked over at her friend.

Her eyes were slowly drawn down to the demon.

Her fingers were currently touching the demon's neck.

Anadil eyes went back up and saw Hester looking back at her.

"Don't," Hester whispered.

Anadil glanced over at the professor as he lectured them, watching all of them sternly. He was a strict teacher and nobody used their talents in his class lest they wished to go to the doom room.

Anadil smirked and looked back at Hester.

Her finger reconnected with the demon's neck and Hester felt goosebumps rise on her own.

She slapped a hand over where she could feel the ghost of Anadil's fingers.

"Ani, stop," Hester hissed.

"Make me," Anadil whispered.

Hester tried, and failed, to summon her demon back.

"Ani!" she said.

Anadil trailed her finger along the demon's spine and Hester let out a quiet gasp.

Hester rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as Anadil continued to trail her finger right above the demon's back.

While Hester looked about ready to murder Anadil, her demon looked quite the opposite as it continued to make that purring sound and sprawled out on her like a dog wanting to be petted.

Hester mouthed the word 'stop' and coupled it with her best glare... but Anadil just kept smirking and tickled right behind the demon's ear.

Hester let out a growl and her hand started to scratch where Anadil made contact.

"Hester, is there something you would like to add?" Professor Manley asked with a glare.

"No," she said, shooting Anadil a venomous glare.

Dot looked over at her friends and gasped quietly as she saw what was happening.

Dot scribbled on a piece of paper.

As Hester took it, Anadil touched the demon's paw and Hester's hand twitched involuntarily at the feeling.

Nobody knew this, except for perhaps Anadil now, but Hester was extremely ticklish.

Just recall your demon! Dot's messy handwriting read.

Hester glared at her.

Thank you for the riveting advice! Why didn't I think of that! Dot could practically hear Hester's voice saying it in her deepest growl.

Anadil smirked and waited until Professor Manley walked by.

Just as he did, she used her whole hand to trail down the demon's back.

Hester jerked violently and their teacher looked over at them.

Anadil subtly covered the demon while he glared at Hester.

"Is there something wrong with my lesson?" he hissed.

Hester shook her head and listened as he went on about the positives of uglification.

Anadil trailed a hand on the demon's head, making Hester scratch her own with a glare at Anadil.

The albino just kept smirking.

"Ani, quit it," Hester whispered as Professor Manley turned his back on them.

"Anytime you call him back, I will."

Hester went quiet and tried again to call her demon back to its resting place on her neck.

It still didn't work.

Anadil smirk widened and she planned her next way to mess with Hester.

Who knew Hester would be so ticklish? Anadil thought, hand idly coming to rest fully on the demon's back.

Hester twitched, but not as violently as before.

This time it seemed more out of shock than anything else.

Anadil idly wondered why the demon refused to return to Hester.

In the past, it had always listened to its master... but Hester never said anything, of course.

So did it listen to her thoughts?

Before she could continue down that line of questioning, Hester's hand shot toward her.

She was trying to steal her own demon back.

Anadil slapped the demon's paw and Hester's hand suddenly withdrew, the tattooed witch looking at it and then back at Anadil with a glare.

Anadil moved her hand to the demon's neck and allowed her fingers to all move in cyclical movements on it.

Hester's eyes widened and a small sound escaped from her lips before she could stop it.

A sound that sounded a lot like... a laugh.

Anadil looked over at her and Hester went almost as pale as Anadil.

The albino smirked evilly at the new information, making Hester's eyes fill with more than a bit of worry.

Anadil's rats tittered alongside her as the albino tried not to laugh.

Hester made another attempt for the demon, but then the strangest thing happened.

The demon hissed at her.

Hester's eyes widened and she withdrew in shock.

Anadil stared at the demon for a long moment, wondering why it decided to stay here with her right now instead of its master.

Hester seemed to be asking the same question as she looked at her demon with betrayal in her eyes.

Anadil decided that, since the demon had decided to stay with her, she better make the most of it.

She flicked the ear and Hester let out a quiet hiss, hand going to her ear that had just turned a bit red.

Dot was openly staring and gaping at the two of them, not sure what was going on, but finding it fascinating anyways.

There was a moment where Hester and Anadil just stared at each other before the albino had an idea.

She brought her hand down to the demon and started to pet it normally on the head, not trailing her fingers just above the skin to make its owner squirm.

Hester felt the ghost of a hand land on her head and start... petting it.

She looked over at Anadil and tried to ignore the slight heat on her face as Anadil gave her the smallest of smiles.

Hester looked back at the front and ignored the hand still seeming to play with her hair.

Her mind was going a mile a minute.

Her demon listened to her soul's instructions, which had hardly ever differed from her thoughts.

But now the two were, for unknown reasons, at war.

Hester's thoughts screamed for the demon to reappear on her neck while, judging from her demon's spot practically napping on Anadil's lap, her soul didn't seem particularly interested in going anywhere.

She didn't know what was going on, but it kind of scared her to think about.

Usually, anything that had to do with her soul she ignored... but her demon was different. That was her talent and she couldn't afford to just not use it.

Hester tried to focus on her teacher as he continued to lecture them on the uses of toad's eggs in uglification, but Anadil was still running her hand across the demon's head and it made it hard to concentrate.

She would never admit it, but it actually felt kind of nice.

Her demon continued to make that odd purring sound and she cursed it, shooting it a glare.

The demon wasn't looking at her, instead just laying there with Anadil and, quite possibly, sleeping.

Class finally let up and Hester expected Anadil to give her her demon back.

Hester smirked as the demon awoke and looked at her.

Finally.

The demon instead leapt onto Anadil's shoulder and sat there.

Hester glared daggers at the traitor.

Anadil grinned a bit evilly and Hester ground her teeth angrily.

"Ani, stop it."

Anadil ran a hand down the demon's neck and Hester rolled her shoulders uncomfortably.

"I said I'll give him back the moment you recall him and not a moment sooner."

Hester growled and tried, once again, to recall the demon.

It worked just as well this time as it had last time.

Anadil smirked triumphantly and pulled a bit of food from her pocket and fed it to the demon.

Hester wondered if she had kept the piece of breakfast for her rats.

~

Hester let out a primal growl as they returned to Malice Room 66 and her demon was still on Anadil's shoulder, its tail curled around her neck almost protectively.

Hester has finally had enough of it and she stood, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Anadil raised an eyebrow and Dot watched her go worriedly.

Hester knocked on the coldest door in the castle, waiting for a response.

After about a minute, the door crawled open and Hester made her way inside.

"What do you want, Hester?" Lady Lesso asked, not looking up from her papers.

Hester awkwardly stood there for a moment before she told her what had happened.

By the time she had finished telling the story, Lady Lesso had put up her papers and was focused solely on Hester.

"What's wrong with me?" Hester asked, a bit nervous.

Lady Lesso sighed and shook her head.

"My greatest Never. Should have known after what happened to Sophie."

Hester frowned.

"What?"

"Hester, you're a smart girl. You should understand why this is happening."

Hester looked at her just as blankly as she had a moment ago.

"Hester, your demon reflects your soul, does it not."

The tattooed girl nodded, waiting for her to get to the point.

"And if your demon wants to be with Anadil, where does your soul want to be?" Lady Lesso asked, sounding frustrated.

"With Ani, but we're friends so we're already-"

Lady Lesso was able to cut off Hester with a single look.

Hester suddenly understood what the Dean was trying to say.

She blushed a bright pink color and looked away.

"Professor, I think you're reading too much into this. I just need to get my demon back," she said, trying to hide her brightly colored cheeks from Lady Lesso's view.

"Hester, the only way to get your demon back is to do as it wishes," Lady Lesso said simply, looking back down at her papers.

Hester floundered, trying to think of any reason to argue.

She didn't want to be with Anadil.

Sure, they were close and Hester cared more for Anadil than anyone else (and probably more than she should care for her, even if she was in her coven and they were best friends)... and sure Hester thought the albino was pretty (far more so than any of those dainty Evergirls) but-

She couldn't find any 'but'.

Hester let out a loud growl of disgust and frustration with herself and this situation.

Lady Lesso smiled thinly at her star pupil.

"Yes, yes, you like her. Now get out, I'm busy."

Hester blushed again and hurried from the room, thinking of Anadil the whole way.

Stupid albino. Bet she did some kind of love spell on me... not that I love her or anything. I bet she did it as some prank. Maybe she cast a spell on my demon... yeah, that's it. When I get back I'll show her.

But Hester knew she was being unreasonable.

This was her fault.

She'd let herself catch feelings and now there was no way out.

She might as well just succumb to the fact that Anadil owned her demon now... and that meant she owned Hester's heart.

Hester let out a cathartic scream as she walked through the halls, making several Nevers scurry past or push themselves up against the wall or avoid a raging Hester.

~

Anadil looked over at the demon on her shoulder and smiled.

The demon really was cute with its little horns and its sleeping face...

It kind of looked like Hester when she was sleeping.

Anadil could remember those few times she'd gotten up earlier than Hester and seen the girl sleeping, looking abnormally peaceful.

She always enjoyed those mornings and she may or may not have started to wake up earlier to see it more often.

Hester was always so groggy when she got up too. She usually stalked across the room with her eyes half closed and started cursing at random objects in the room whenever she tripped on them.

Anadil smirked fondly.

Dot looked up at her and then to the demon.

"So what's up with you and Hester?" she asked, chewing on a bit of fudge she had pulled from her pocket.

"What do you mean?" Anadil asked, sounding much more defensive than she should have.

"I mean with the demon," Dot continued.

"And I can't believe she didn't curse you after you started messing with her."

Anadil frowned.

She had also been shocked when Hester had done anything.

She'd known Hester wouldn't be able to attack her in class, but she'd been ready to sprint once they'd gotten out.

But Hester had just seemed frustrated and sulky.

Anadil idly looked at her shoulder and saw her rats curled up in the demon's legs, the four of them just laying there.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight, wondering how much the demon reflected how Hester felt.

Her own rats were almost like mirrors to her... was Hester's demon like that?

She blushed a bright pink at the thought, finding herself hoping it was.

She wasn't sure why, but the idea made her heart beat twice as fast.

Just then, the door opened and Hester prowled in like an irate cat.

She flopped onto the bed and Anadil raised an eyebrow.

That was like a level five on the Hester sulking scale.

Anadil wondered if it had something to do with her demon.

"You okay, Hester?" Dot asked worriedly from her bed across the room from the tattooed girl.

Hester grumbled unintelligibly into her pillow and Dot let the subject drop.

Anadil looked over at the chocolate-loving witch and then gestured at the door.

For some reason she felt like this was something that she needed to help Hester with.

Dot hurriedly nodded and left the room.

Hester glanced up as the door closed, catching sight of Anadil.

She let out a low growl before looking away.

Anadil looked over at her.

Ever subtle, Anadil asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"What's wrong with you?"

Hester pulled the pillow over her head.

Anadil rolled her eyes and stood up, making her way over to Hester.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I was perfectly happy," Hester grumbled.

Anadil frowned, feeling really hurt.

Did she not want to be friends with her anymore?

Then why was Hester's demon on her shoulder?

She wasn't sure what was going on.

"But of course you had to come in and ruin everything and then you even take it."

"Hey, your demon curled up in my lap," Anadil defended with a snap, still feeling more than a bit offended at the first comment.

Hester looked up for the first time.

"Don't you get it? You stole it."

Anadil wasn't sure this was about the demon anymore.

"Stole what?" she asked with a frown.

Hester sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"My demon is me, Ani," she muttered before starting to stand up.

"You stole my heart," she growled, making her way to the door with her head down and a dark red color on her face.

Anadil stared at her in shock, heart racing a mile a minute.

Did she just say that?!

Anadil grabbed onto Hester as she turned, clutching her wrist tightly.

Anadil looked into Hester's eyes and noticed the ever-present fire gone from them.

Anadil had never in her life seen Hester accept defeat... and yet here she was, looking down at her as if she knew she had lost.

Anadil couldn't just let that be.

She grabbed onto Hester's shirt collar and pulled her down just enough to connect their lips.

Hester's eyes widened in shock, staring at Anadil's closed ones.

Hester's heart raced and she just stood there like an idiot for a good ten seconds before she reacted, wrapping her arms around Anadil's waist and pulling her closer.

Hester was too preoccupied with Anadil on the moment to see her demon practically dancing with excitement on Anadil's shoulder.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two witches pulled apart, glowering at whoever had intruded on their moment.

In the doorway, Dot stood with her mouth agape.

Hester's ginger glowed and her face matched its crimson tint.

She pointed at the door.

"Out," Hester growled.

Anadil laughed, genuinely laughed, when Dot let out a squeal.

"I knew it!" Dot cried.

Hester's demon shot a burst of flame at Dot and the girl squeaked, shutting the door before she was incinerated.

Hester glanced over at Anadil and the two turned a bright pink color.

The demon landed back on Anadil's shoulder.

Hester glanced at it and Anadil smirked.

"I think we were interrupted before you could get your demon back," she said.

Hester grinned.

"I guess we better start over at the beginning."

~

Half an hour later, Hester's demon had returned to its place on her neck and Dot was finally allowed to return to their room.

The chocolate-loving girl demanded to know all the details and Hester's demon had already torn itself from her neck and launched at Dot to retaliate for making Hester so embarrassed.

Anadil casually caught it midair and then tossed it at Hester.

"Try not to lose it again," she said with a smirk.

But Hester knew she wouldn't. She'd already lost her heart and she knew she'd never get it back... but that was okay.

Because as she saw Anadil's rats scurrying around her legs she realized that she had gained someone else's.

~

The next day in class, Lady Lesso saw that Hester had her demon back in its rightful spot... and her arm was slung around another student's chair, exactly where it was so supposed to be as well.


End file.
